Shugo Chara Shuffle
by xxxUtauloverxxx
Summary: One-shot song-fics. Most pairings will be Amuto,Kutau or Rimahiko.
1. Just a dream

**Me:Hey guys I'm back!**

**Ikuto:Whatever**

**Me:Well this is a new fan-fiction!It's gonna be a bunch of Song-fics!All the songs are from my ipod!And don't worry I'm still gonna continue Shugo Chara My World!Thanks all who review to that!!!**

**Amu:Cool!**

**Ikuto:Is it gonna be Amuto? *Smirk***

**Me:Yes but u might all kill me in the end**

**Amu:Why?**

**Me:Trust me!U don't want 2 know**

**Me:Anyway can someone please do the disclaimer**

**Utau:Yuki-chan does not own us, Shugo Chara,or any of the songs she's using**

**Me:The song is Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood**

**Ikuto:Oh so the one-shot is gonna be bout Amu dreaming of us doin it**

**Me:NO!Gosh ur such a pervert!**

**Ikuto:Yeah but I'm ur pervert *smirk***

**Me:No ur Amu's pervert *smirk***

**Ikuto:I like that *smirk***

**Amu:You guys are all perverts**

**Ikuto:But I'm ur pervert Amu-Koi *smirk***

**Amu:NO UR NOT!**

**Ikuto:But u didn't deny that u weren't my girlfriend Amu-Koi *Smirk***

**Amu:*Blush* Watever lets just get on with the one-shot *In Cool n Spicy tone***

* * *

Amu's Pov

I can't believe is my wedding was a beautiful day to get married.

I was so happy to get married to Ikuto.I deeply loved him.I was with Rima getting dressed for the

wedding cermony."Are you nervous Amu"Rima asked me."A little.I'm afraid he'll leave me at the alter" I tell her.

"There's nothing to worry about he loves you and you love him" said Rima.

"Yeah" I say a little shakily.

"Do you have everything?" Rima asked me. "Yes" I tell her."My something borrowed is Utau's cross necklace,my something new is my earings,my something old is my mom's wedding band,

and my something blue is the blue braclet Ikuto got me"I tell her. Then Utau knocked on the door and asked us if we were ready. I told her we were and my dad come in and started

to lead me down the aisle. I looked up and saw Rima,Utau, and Yaya my brides maids smiling happily at I looked over to see Kukai,Nagihiko,and Kairi Ikuto's grooms men smiling too.I was smiling so

happily as my dad walked me down the aisle. Then my dad asked me "Amu are you sure your ready?Do you love him?" I told him

"I'm sure I'm ready and I love him more then anything in this world.

My dad was happy with that answer and lead me up to the alter.

As I lifted my viel I saw that Ikuto was not next to me.

Then someone from the audience shouted "Where's the groom?"

That's what I wanted to he cheating on me?Did he not want to get married??

All the chaos and questions ended when a man in a cops uniform came in and said he had to make an annoucnment.

"I'm sorry to say but Tsukyomi Ikuto was in a car accident and severly injured." said the cop.

"No" I whispeared tears forming in my eyes as I let go of my bouquet of flowers.

**It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
All dressed in white, goin to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Six pins in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue**

**And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down, tryin to hide the tears  
Oh, she just couldn't believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hands**

* * *

We all went to the hospital right away after we heard the news.

We have been waiting in the waiting room for about an hour.

The doctor then came in and said Tuskyomi Ikuto is in critical condition but we stabilized him.

If someone would like the visit him that would be ok but only one person.

"I think Amu should go" said else agreed with her and I headed off to Ikuto's room.

I sight of him on that bed made me shed tears.

He had cuts and bruises on his face and was hooked to a machine to help him breath.

I went over to him and told him I loved him and I never want him to leave me.I felt like just yesterday that he proposed to me.

_Flashback_

_It had been years since I'd last seen Ikuto.I missed was three days after he_

_left that I realized I loved him.I was now dating Tadase but I wasn't happy with him._

_Today was the day Tadase and I first got together._

_It was are one year anniversary. He asked me to meet him_

_at the Tokyo Cafe.I know what a romantic place to go on a anniversary, a cruddy cafe._

_I went to go meet Tadase when I saw him sucking face with another girl. I went up to him and_

_slapped him for cheating on me._

_When I got a closer look at the girl I saw it was Lulu.I was so mad that I slapped her too and _

_ran away to the park. _

_When i got there I cried not just of Tadase but because of Ikuto too.I then heard a violin playing in the park "Ikuto" I immediately_

_thought. I ran towards the sound and there he was playing his violin. He looked down at me and stopped playing. "Amu" he whispered surprised._

_I ran twards him and hugged him he hugged me back and asked me out to dinner and I agreed. _

_We had dinner and then went back to the park._

_I couldn't take it anymore I had to tell Ikuto how I feel I thought."Ikuto I love you" I said to him."I love you too Amu" he said then hugged me _

_and kissed me pasionatly._

_He then took out his violin and said "Amu I wrote this piece for you." It was absolutely beautiful as I listened to the song while closing my eyes. _

_The song ended and Ikuto got on his knee and pulled out a pink and blue wedding ring "Amu" he said "I love you and want to spend the rest of life with you Marry me"_

_"Yes" I said as we kissed in the moonlight._

_End of Flashback_

I was crying on Ikuto's chest when I felt him stir beneath

opened his eyes and smiled up at me.

He then whispered "Amu I love you." I love you too" I said to he shut his eyes and his breathing shortened, Ikuto's monitors started acting up and the

doctor's, and nurse's came in the room and pushed me out.I went into the waiting room with tears in eyes.

The doctor then came in and asked "Are you the family and friends of Tsukyomi Ikuto?"

"Yes" we all replied."Well I'm sorry to say but he died a few minutes ago.I'm so sorry for your loss." the doctor said.

"NO" I said as I burst into tears and cried like no tomorrow.

**Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe**

**It's like I'm lookin from a distance, standin in the background  
Everybody's sayin, he's not comin home now  
This can't be happenin to me, this is just a dream**

* * *

Two weeks later still Amu's pov

Today was the day of Ikuto's two weeks were the saddest two weeks of my life.

I haven't slept in days and all I've done

is cry.I was all dressed in black getting ready for the funeral.

I got into my car and drove to the cemetary.

I looked around and saw everyone from the wedding with somber expressions on there face. We were in

the middle of the funeral when the preist asked if anyone wanted to say any last words.I raised my hand and he called me up.

"Ikuto was a kind and honorble will be horribly most of all missed by me.I loved him so much and when he

died it was like a part of me died with I love you" I ended my speech and sat back down tears flowing down my face.

Everyone was crying as Ikuto's cascut was loward into the ground.

Then Utau handed me Ikuto's violin and told me he would have wanted me to have it.I held

onto it the only thing left of Ikuto as I continued crying.

**The preacher man said, Let's bow our heads and pray  
Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt"  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang  
The saddest song that she ever heard**

**And then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, well, what could've been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart**

We were at Utau's house for the after cermony of the funeral.I couldn't believe Ikuto was dead.I

t seemed like just yesterday we were getting married feels like I'm in a bad dream but it's all real.

I feel so empty inside like someone shot me with a bullet right through my

heart. I was to busy mourning for Ikuto that I didn't notice Tadase come over to me.

He said he was sorry about cheating on me and wanted to continue our

relationship now that Ikuto's gone.I told him I'd never cheat on Ikuto when he said to me meanly Ikuto's dead and he's never coming back so

I just have to move on and forget Ikuto.

I told him I'd would never forget Ikuto and I ran out of the house tears flowing down my face as I ran.

**Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe**

**It's like I'm lookin from a distance, standin in the background  
Everybody's sayin, he's not comin home now  
This can't be happenin to me, this is just a dream**

3 months later

I was still depressed from Ikutos death.I got fired from my job,lost my apartment and now living with my parents.

People keep telling me to move on but I can never forget Ikuto.

Everyone keeps saying it's not healthy to keep thinking about him

and I should find someone they don't know how it feels to lose someone

you loved.I have been thinking about killing myself but then I realized Ikuto wouldn't want that.

I went to do visit his grave and I whispered to him I loved him and I wasn't going anywhere.

Tears keep falling off my face.

I realized that's all I've been doing every since he died.I miss him dearly.

He can't be dead but he is, I wish this was just a dream.

**Ooh, baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, I'll never know**

**It's like I'm lookin from a distance, standin in the background  
Everybody's sayin, he's not comin home now  
This can't be happenin to me, this is just a dream**

**Oh, this is just a dream  
It's just a dream, yeah, yeah**

* * *

**Me:I hope you liked it! It was so sad :(**

**Ikuto:.....................**

**Amu:......................**

**Utau:.....................**

**Ikuto:You killed me off!!**

**Me:I'm sorry it fit with the song!Don't hurt me!**

**Ikuto:Oh I won't need to hurt you**

**Utau:YOU KILLED MY IKUTO!!NOW I"M GONNA KILL U!!**

**Me:Oh crap! *Runs away***

**Utau:COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!**

**Ikuto:Well while Yuki gets killed by Utau u guys can please R&R for me ladies! *smirk***

**Amu:........................**


	2. Paparazzi

**Me:Hey everyone!Heres chapter 2 of SCS!!! Enjoy!**

**Amu:Thanks Lunarain for reviewing,adding this story to her fav story list and adding this story to a story alert**

**Ikuto:Thanks Smallvillegirl2 for reviewing,a story Alert and adding my story to her fav stories list**

**Utau:And last but not least Thanks Random-Bubbles159 for reviewing**

**Everyone:Thanks everyone who supports this story!**

**Me:Anyway I choose the song Paparazzi by Lady Gaga cuz every since I've heard it I fell in love with the song**

**Ikuto:Kinda like me and Amu!Every since i 1st saw her I fell in love with her **

**Everyone:Awwww**

**Me:You hear that Amu**

**Amu:*Pulls out ipod headphones* What?**

**Ikuto:*Sweatdrop***

**Me:*Sweatdrop***

**Me:I feel sorry 4 u Ikuto! The girl u love is so dense**

**Amu:Oh ur right Utau is dense**

**Ikuto/Me:*Sweatdrop* **

**Utau:WHAT DID U SAY! **

**Me/Ikuto:Oh ur in trouble now! **

**Amu:*Runs for life***

**Utau:*Chases after Amu***

**Me:Well enjoy this one-shot! I don't own Shugo Chara or Paparazzi by Lady Gaga!**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto,is a famous violinist. Hinamori Amu Tsukiyomi Ikuto's number one fan.

Ikuto was playing his violin at his world wide concert. Fan girls were screaming,bright lights

were flashing. The concert ended as Ikuto went back stage to go meet his famous sister Hoshina Utau.

"Hey Ikuto!How was your concert?" asked Utau. "Same as usual" replied Ikuto in a bored tone.

"Well get ready for your concert in Japan" said Utau "We're leaving tomorrow." "Ok" said Ikuto as

he walked away.

* * *

"Hey,Hey did you hear" said one of Saaya's friends "Yes I heard!"" Tsukiyomi Ikuto is coming to Japan to play in a concert! KYA!" they all shouted.

"Hey Amu-chi" yelled Yaya as she ran towards Amu. "What is it Yaya?" asked Amu. "I got tickets to go see Tsukiyomi Ikuto concert,Amu-chi" said Yaya.

"Really!I've been dying to see that concert in like forever" said Amu. "Yep Yaya got these tickets from her mother" said Yaya.

"Thank you so much Yaya!" said Amu as she ran home to go get ready for the concert!

The concert was so crowded as Amu and Yaya moved through the crowd to try to get up front.

"I'm so excited Amu-chi!" said Yaya. "Me too" said Amu. The concert then started as Ikuto appeared on the stage.

Screams echoed through the dome as Ikuto appeared,with his sister. The crowd went into chaos as he started playing.

The concert then ended as Ikuto finished his last song. As Ikuto come out walking down the red carpet,cameras started flashing

and fans started screaming. When one of the people in the crowd pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ikuto.

"Amu-chi look that guy has a gun and is pointing it at Ikuto" said Yaya. "I'm gonna go get help" said Amu

as she headed off to get past the security. The person with the gun then jumped out and pointed the gun at Ikuto ready to pull the trigger

when Amu pushed Ikuto out of the way taking the bullet.

_We are the crowd,  
We're c-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastical_

_Leather and jeans a watch on my wrist,  
Not sure what it means,  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights,  
Cause you know that baby i_

* * *

"Call 911!" Utau shouts as Ikuto is led away by security and the crazed up guy with the gun is arrested.

Amu is soon rushed to the hospital. News of the murder attempt on Tsukiyomi Ikuto is spreading and how a girl jumped in front

of the bullet saving his life. Ikuto and Utau then go to the hospital to make sure Amu's ok. The docoter come out and says Amu's gonna be ok and can have one

visiter. Ikuto decided to go. "Hey thanks for saving my takes a lot of courage." said Ikuto. "Your Welcome. It was no problem" said Amu.

"Your different from all the other girls" said Ikuto. "What do you mean?" asks Amu. "I mean you're not some obsessed fan like all the others"

said Ikuto. "Thanks" said Amu. "Want to be friends?" asks Amu. "Sure" Ikuto says.

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind,  
But i won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

* * *

From that day on Amu and Ikuto have gotten closer. Amu always waits backstage with Utau for Ikuto

while he's performing. When one day Saaya snuck backstage and threaten Ikuto to date her and make

Amu hate him or she'll kill Amu. Ikuto agreed and when Amu confessed he turned her down. "Ikuto I love you" said Amu.

"I'm sorry Amu but I'll always love Saaya I will only think of you as a fan. Amu then ran away crying and Ikuto never heard

from her again.

_I'll be your girl  
Backstage at your show,  
Velvet ropes and guitars,  
Yeah cause you'll know  
I'm staring between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes_

* * *

_3 years later_

Ikuto was playing in America again and was depressed and cut everyone off ever since that

day with Amu. He ended things with Saaya when Amu dropped off the face of the earth and

he was sure Saaya couldn't find her. He later found out Saaya died in a car accident and Amu was

the other driver that died as well. He looked into the crowd while playing and he swore that he

saw a flash of pink in the crowd. But he shook it off and decided it was just his mind playng tricks on

him. He finished his concert and went on to his plane heading for japan. "You know Ikuto it's

not healthy for you to stay attached to something that left a long time ago" said Utau.

"You need to move on" she says. " I need to but I can't" Ikuto says. As he landed in Japan he swore

he saw Amu behind him for a second. But he thought against it. He went to his concert the only thing

on his mind is Amu.

_Shadow is burnt  
Yellow dance and return  
My lashes are dry  
But with teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price  
Loving you is cherry pie  
'Cause you know that baby I_

* * *

_3 years ago (This is in Amu version)_

_Amu was following Ikuto ever since she found out Saaya made him reject her. She went to every single one of his concerts and followed him_

_around the world. She would follow him in till they were together. When Ikuto broke it off with Saaya she was so happy but that ended quickly _

_when Saaya discovered Amu was following Ikuto. Saaya followed her in her car one day and tried to crash into it. She failed miserably and killed herself in the process _

_also succending in distroying Amu's car. Amu decied to fake her death and be with Ikuto when the time was right. So she followed Ikuto ever since._

Amu was following Ikuto making sure he would see glimpses of her. She would reveal herself tonight. She followed Ikuto to his concert back in Japan and

cheered within the crowd as the concert started. When the concert ended she went backstage to go meet Ikuto.

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi_

* * *

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted. Ikuto turned around and saw Amu. "Amu your alive" said a very shocked Ikuto.

They ran to each other and intertwined. "Amu I missed you" Ikuto whispered in her ear. "I missed you too Ikuto" Amu whisped back.

"Amu I've always loved you!I never loved Saaya" Ikuto said. "I know Ikuto. Why do you think I followed you all around the world?"

said Amu. They where all over the newspapers,gossip, news they were the newest and hottest couple in the world.

_Promise i'll be kind,  
But i won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Real good  
We dance in the studio  
Snap, snapped  
That shit on the radio_

* * *

_1 year later_

Amu was at Ikuto's latest concert waiting for Ikuto to return. He snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind.

She jumped up and slapped Ikuto on the arm. "Ikuto don't scare me like that" said Amu. "Sorry beautiful" said Ikuto.

"That's ok" says Amu. "Amu you know I love you right?" said Ikuto. "Yes I'll always love you" Amu says "Why?"

Amu asks. "Are you breaking up with me?" "No!" says Ikuto as he goes down on one knee. "Hinamori Amu you are

the most beautiful and special girl in the world will you marry me?" "Yes of course I'll marry you Ikuto" says Amu.

As they kiss under the bright lights. "You promise you'll stay with me always?" Ikuto asks. "I'll always be your number one

fan Ikuto" says Amu as they both go out to face the flashing camera lights of the paparazzi.

_Don't stop boy, rewind  
We'll blast it but we'll still have fun!_

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind,  
But i won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

* * *

**Me:Hope you enjoyed this one-shot**

**Ikuto:I liked it! It was better then the first one**

**Tadase: I wasn't even in it! *Sniff***

**Ikuto:Go away Kiddy King!**

**Me:Yeah ur bothering me**

**Utau:It was good**

**Me:Don't worry Utau I'll make a Kutau soon**

**Utau:I don't care *crosses arms and blushing***

**Kukai:Cool a Kutau! I love those cuz I get to be with Utau**

**Utau:*Blush***

**Ikuto:Dude don't flirt with my sister when I'm right here**

**Utau:Shut up Ikuto!! Just go away with Amu**

**Ikuto:With pleasure *Smirk***

**Ikuto:Picks up Amu bridel style**

**Amu:Put me down you pervert**

**Ikuto:Come on Amu you know you like it!**

**Me:Anyway please R&R! I know you want 2!**


	3. Piece of Me

**Me:Hey all here is chapter 3! I would like to thank all who reviewed: Smallvillegirl2,Innocence and Instinct, KouhaixSempai, and Lunarain137.**

**Amu:Also thanks Nekochi14 for the fav Story and Kouhaixsempai for the Story Alert!**

**Me:Ok and this song is Piece of Me by Britney Spears**

**Ikuto:Is this about where Amu gets a "Piece of Me" if you know what I mean**

**Me:Yes I know what u mean,gross btw and No this is rated T**

**Ikuto:Aww**

**Amu:Good **

**Ikuto:Then what is it about?**

**Me:Utau and her super star life**

**Ikuto:How stupid**

**Utau:WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Ikuto:I said how cool *sweatdrop***

**Utau:That's what I thought you said *smirk***

**Me:Also there is Kutau!**

**Utau/Kukai:*Blush***

**Utau:Hm I don't even like him *crossing her arms and blushing***

**Me:Surrre *rolls eyes***

**Me:Anyway I don't own Shugo Chara or Britney Spears or her songs unfortunately!**

* * *

_Utau's Point of View_

My name is Hoshina Utau,super star singer since I was fifteen years old. The press will always find me no matter what.

I was walking out of my apartment and the press caught up to follow me everywhere,oh well those are the hardships of

being a star. I then got sick of the press so I hid out in America waring a black wig. But they found me anyway. _"Hoshina Utau_

_hiding out in foreign country"_ was the newspaper's and magazines next headline. I once was hanging out with my brother and the paparazzi

thought he was my boyfriend. So when he was kissing Amu in the park they put on the magazines headline _"Hoshina Utau's boyfriend cheats on_

_her for pink haired beauty."_When I went to the movies with my good friend Kukai the press said he was my new boyfriend,and now the headlines are

_"Super Star Utau has a new boyfriend not her last."_So today Ikuto asked if I could baby sit his baby girl,so I agreed. I took her out to the park,

BIG MISTAKE! "Utau,Utau is that your child?" asks a photographer as he was snapping pictures of me and Ikuto's child. "No" I say.

"Who's the father?" asks a reporter. "No one,this is not my child" I yell as I run off from the press. Well it looked pretty bad for a super star to

be running from the press with a child attached to your arm.

_**Oh yeah  
Oh yeah**_

_**I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene or sneak away to the Philippines  
They still gon' put pictures of my derrière in the magazine  
You want a piece of me? You want a piece of me?**_

_**I'm Miss Bad Media Karma, another day, another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm in workin' and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm, I'm still an exceptional earner  
You want a piece of me?**_

* * *

Ikuto got upset that his child was harassed by the press and is all over the magazines. The new headlines _"Hoshina Utau has a child?? Who's the father??."_

Now everyone thinks I'm a bad single mother for running with my child all through town. I walk into the mansion exhausted and sleepy from all my concerts.

I'm the most rich and famous pop singer all through out japan. I'm all over the magazines,the just in news. _"Hoshina,Utau has child." Hoshina Utau can't come up_

_with any new songs" "Hoshina Utau still single."_I then got a txt from Kukai to meet him at the Ramon shop tomorrow. I was very excited because I have developed a

slight crush on Kukai over the years. We met at the Ramon place and he challenged me to a Ramon contest. I won by two bowls,we ate ten bowls total. But unfortunately

for me a reporter caught us and the newest headline says _"Hoshina Utau,she's getting to big she should go on a diet."_After that I decided to go vegetarian to save the animals

and to lose some wait but that didn't stop the press _"Hoshina Utau,goes on a diet now too thin,she should eat more."_"Uh what should I do?" I ask Kukai. "I think you should

just eat what you want,you look beautiful either way" says Kukai. I blush when he says that and agree with him.

**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me?)**

**I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin  
(You want a piece of me?)**

* * *

The paparazzi was following me all day,when I decided I had enough,I punched one of them in the face. It felt so good,but the magazines used that as I have anger

management. Well now I have a bunch of hate fans,but mostly the press are my hate fans. Hoping to solve my problems they send me to court for punching that reporter.

Of course I lose and have to pay a fee but Kukai was by my side every step of the way.

**Oh yeah  
Oh yeah**

**I'm Mrs. You Wanna Piece Of Me?  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off?**

**Hoping I'll resort to some havoc  
End up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me?  
(You want a piece of me?)**

* * *

I was getting my groceries and was heading home when the paparazzi started chasing me. While I was running my shirt got caught in a bush and totally ripped off revealing my purple bra.

I ran home from humiliation as the press was taking pictures. I hid out in my huge house avoiding everyone all day,when Kukai barged in looking angry. "Did you know you are all over the tv?"

asks a mad Kukai. "No" I say sniffing. "WELL YOUR ALL OVER IT FOR STRIPPING ON THE STREETS" yelled Kukai totally losing it. I then start crying because I'm upset that Kukai was yelling at me and

that I was accused of being a slut. "No,wait stop crying I didn't mean to yell" says Kukai. "No that's ok.." I say sniffing and drying my tears."So why were you stripping?" asks Kukai. "I wasn't me shirt

just got caught in a bush and it ripped off when I was being chased by the paparazzi" I say. "That's good,because I only want you stripping for me" says Kukai. I blush at his boldness and look away.

"Really" I whisper. "Yeah Utau,I love you" says Kukai. He then leaned in and kissed me. It felt so right..we pull apart and hug. "I love you too" Kukai I whisper in his ear as we fall asleep together on the

couch.

**I'm Mrs. Most Likely To Get On The TV For Strippin' On The Streets  
When gettin' the groceries, no, for real are you kiddin' me?  
No wonder there's panic in the industry  
I mean, please, do you want a piece of me?**

**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me?)**

* * *

The "stripping" incident is still all over the news and tv but so is me dating Kukai. We are really happy together.I really love him but he has been

distant lately. We decided to sneak out and have a vacation in America as a regular couple. We have lived there unnoticed for a couple of months

but the press caught us one night having dinner. When we got home Kukai seemed annoyed. "Kukai are you ok" I ask. "No I'm not ok,and you want to no why?" asks Kukai.

"Why" I reply. "I'm sick of the press bothering us,you being trashed all over the tv,and never having some privacy" says Kukai. "So do you want me to quit being a singer,quit my dream" I ask.

"If it means getting rid of the press then yes" says Kukai. "And what if I don't?" I ask. "Then I leave,for good." says Kukai. "So it's either you or my dream?" I ask. "Yes" replies Kukai.

"I'm sorry Kukai,I can't make that chose" I say. "Then I'm sorry too Utau,goodbye" says Kukai as he leaves. As he slams the door while he leaves I slump by it crying.

**I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin  
(You want a piece of me?)**

**Oh yeah  
Oh yeah**

**I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene or sneak away to the Philippines  
They still gon' put pictures of my derrière in the magazine  
You want a piece of me? You want a piece, piece of me?  
You want a piece of me?**

* * *

I haven't seen Kukai in two years since that day we broke up. I haven't dated since that day. I'm still all over the tv and the press

still confuses and contorts everything I do. Today I was hanging out with Tadase and the press confused him as my boyfriend. At my concert I sang

a new song about my love for Kukai. I went backstage after the show and I saw someone unexpected. "Kukai!?" I shouted surprised. "Utau" says Kukai running

towards me. He hugs me then kisses me on the lips. "Wait" I say pulling away. "Why are you suddenly returning?" I ask. "I realized I really love you after I found out you

had a boyfriend,Tadase. I then start laughing. "What's so funny?" Kukai asks. "Tadase's not my boyfriend,I haven't dated since you left" I say hugging him. "I love you Kukai"

I say. "Really? I thought you would hate me since I left" says Kukai. "I was upset but I could never hate you" I say. "Well then I love you too" he says then kisses me.

I then pull apart and say "But don't you ever leave me again or else."

**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous****  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me?)**

**I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin  
(You want a piece of me?)**

* * *

I was really worried,Kukai is being distant again this month. I was getting ready for our big date. I am wearing a purple dress,with my hair in pigtails and curled.

When Kukai called me and canceled are date. I was really upset and ran to my room crying. When Kukai came home he said he had something urgent to tell me. I

was really afraid of what he was about to say. "Utau you know I love you right?" says Kukai. "Yeah,why are you leaving me?" I ask afraid. "No I love you Utau and I want

to spend the rest of my life with you" says Kukai as he gets down on one knee ans asks "Utau Tuskiyomi will you marry me?" "Yes" I answer then run up to hug him.

I cry tears of joy as he wipes mt tears away and kisses me passionatly. "Wait" I say as we pull apart. "I thought you hated the press,how will you be able to deal with

them for the rest of your life?" I ask. "If the press wants a piece of you,I will deal with them myself,I will do anything for you Utau" says Kukai as he kisses me again.

This is the best day of life ever. If the press bothers me again,there gonna get a piece of me.

**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me?)**

**I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin  
(You want a piece of me?)**

**Oh yeah  
You want a piece of me?  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah**

* * *

**Me:Yay my first Kutau!**

**Amu:It was cute Yuki-chan**

**Ikuto:I hated it cuz there was no Amuto**

**Me:I could always do a Tadamu next... **

**Ikuto:I loved this one!! Please don't do Tadamu,Amu is the only good thing I have in my life!!**

**Everyone:Awww**

**Me:Did you hear that Amu**

**Amu:*To busy looking at a picture of Tadase* What?**

**Me:*Sweatdrop* Wow she is really dense**

**Amu:What did you say?**

**Me: I asked if you like Ikuto *smirk***

**Amu: No of c-course n-not! *blush***

**Me:Really so you don't mind if I do this **

***grabs Ikuto and fiercely kisses him***

**Everyone:.................**

**Amu:HEY BACK OFF! **

***Me and Ikuto still kissing***

***Amu forces Me off of Ikuto***

**Ikuto:So you do like me *smirk***

**Amu:N-no I just don't like public displays of affection**

**Ikuto:Well me and Yuki can take this to the bed room *smirk***

**Amu: Pervert **

**Me: No thanks Pervert *blushing hard***

**Me:Anyway please R&R and review they make me happy *blushing so hard it can rival Amu's blush***

**Amu:*Glares***


	4. Since you've been gone

**

* * *

**

Me: *Ranting*

**Utau:What's wrong with Yuki?**

**Nagihiko:She just saw the new chapter of Shugo Chara**

**Utau:Oh crap**

**Me: I am pissed off!!! *angry***

***Ikuto walks in***

**Me:YOU! *Kicks Ikuto in the shin***

**Ikuto:Ow what the hell was that for?**

**Me:That is for leaving Amu in the Shugo Chara chapter!WHAT THE HELL IKUTO!**

**Me:OF ALL THE STUPID CRAP YOU COULD DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE AMU!!**

**Me:YOU FRICKEN ****#******

**Amu:*Snickering***

**Me:You shouldn't be talking you **

**Me:YOU ARE GONNA JUST LET HIM LEAVE!NO FRICKEN CONFESSION!**

**Me:AND YOU *Pointing to Tadase***

**Ikuto:Oh crap Tadase gonna get it**

**Utau:I better go call 911**

**Me:*Hugs Tadase***

**Everyone:*GASP***

**Me:You finally understand that Amu loves Ikuto I'm so proud**

**Tadase:Thanks I guess**

**Utau:Yuki are you ok?**

**Me:Yeah never better**

**Ikuto:Oh for a second there I thought it was that time of month if you know what I mean**

**Me:*Punches Ikuto in the face* SHUT UP!!**

**Utau: So what's this song about?**

**Me: The song is "Since you've been gone" by Kelly Clarkson,and it's gonna have slight Tadamu**

**Everyone:*GASP***

**Ikuto:Why? You hate Tadamu!**

**Me:Calm down this is gonna be like my only slight Tadamu**

**Me: Also I do hate Tadamu but Tadase gets an award for not pissing me off,you pissed me off but I still love you**

***Hugs Ikuto***

**Ikuto:Yep defiantly that time of month**

**Me:What did you say *growling***

**Ikuto:Nothing I said I love you to but I still love Amu more **

**Me:That's what I thought! *Smirk***

**Me:Ikuto do the disclaimer!!**

**Ikuto:Yes Yuki! Disclaimer:Yuki doesn't own Kelly Clarkson, Shugo Chara or us,thank god!**

**Me:*Pulls leash* What did you say!!**

**Ikuto: I said thank god ur such a great writer**

**Utau:Nice save,Well I'm gonna go**

**Ikuto:Wait why?**

***Utau leaves to go get Chinese food***

**Ikuto:NO UTAU COME BACK DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS GIRL!!**

**Me:What's wrong with me *pulls out a tazer gun***

**Ikuto:Nothing ur fine!UTAU COME BACK!!! UTAU!!**

**Me:Let's get on with the story!**

**Ikuto:NOOOO!!UTAU!!!**

***Pulls Ikuto's leash* **

**Me:Be quiet and enjoy the story**

* * *

"Ikuto you wanted to see me?" I ask as I walk up to Ikuto..who's sitting on a bench in the park. The breeze was flowing against the trees.

It was a beautiful day...I thought. "Yeah Amu,I'm sorry but this isn't gonna work" says Ikuto with a sad look on his face..he looked regretful..like he was forced to

do this. "Are relationship?" I ask..hoping he was talking about something else. "Yeah I'm sorry Amu,but we're over" says Ikuto looking like he was about to cry.

"Why?" I croak out trying to keep my voice. "It just isn't working out,like I thought it would,the flame is gone" says Ikuto. "Oh" I say sad that he was breaking up

with me. "I'm sorry" says Ikuto again. "Saying sorry isn't helping" I say. "Can we still be friends?" I ask clinging on to at least a little bit of hope. "No I'm leaving for

America tomorrow and I'm not coming back" replies Ikuto. "Oh I understand" I say as I start to leave. "Amu," says Ikuto as I was about to leave, I was hoping for

him to take what he said all back but instead he says "I'm really am sorry." "I know" I reply sadly as I leave. That was the last time I saw Ikuto.

_**Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone**_

_**You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone**_

_**And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say**_

* * *

I walk around the park alone and sad. I was upset that Ikuto suddenly left me. I sit down on a bench by the fountain,..looking out into the sunset. Tears run down my

face,but I quickly wipe them away not wanting to cry for him. It seemed like yesterday that Ikuto and I became friends...and now I would never see him again. I got lost in

my thoughts thinking about the happy times with me and Ikuto. _"I was new in the town of Seyio,and it was my first day at Seiyo High school. When I walked in the building I _

_saw the most handsome blue haired boy leaning against a tree. It was like love at first site. We then became friends. "Hi my name is Hinamori Amu" I said to him. "Yo I'm Ikuto"_

_he replied. I blushed instantly at the sound of his voice. Are friendship then grew into something more. "Amu I love you,will you be my girlfriend" Ikuto asked me. "Of course"_

_I answered. We we're happy,but then I realized it was all pretend. I saw Ikuto flirt with other girls,at first I didn't think any of it but I caught him kissing Utau his ex-girlfriend_

_once at a party. He told me he was drunk and that it was nothing. I decided to give him another chance and then he breaks up with me today. I guess this realtionship was_

_a fraud." _I then realize that I was thinking to long. The sun had already set,I started walking home when I saw Tadase on the other side of the street. He waved to

me and I waved back blushing. _Maybe this break up..won't be so bad after all _I thought.

_**But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone**_

_**How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone**_

_**How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way**_

* * *

The next day I decide to move on with my life and forget about Ikuto. It was about time to move on with my life.

I go to the park,to get some ice cream..when I run into Tadase again. "Hello Hinamori-san" he says. "Hello Tadase-kun,and just

call me Amu-chan" I reply. "Ok Amu-chan" Tadase says. "So how have you been?" Tadase asks. "Oh not so good,me and Ikuto just broke up"

I answer,tears threatning to fall. "Oh I'm so sorry" says Tadase who hugs me. "That's ok it's not like you broke up with me" I say with a sad smile.

"Well if it helps,he was stupid to break up with you" says Tadase. "Thanks,that does help" I answer blushing. "You wanna go out to lunch?" asks Tadase.

"Sure,Tadase-kun" I say as we head off to lunch. _This is a start of a new life.._I thought. _I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest and I can breath again. Thanks_

_Ikuto you helped me move on with my life...I can final get what I want. Thing have lightened up since you've been gone..but I still feel a little sad that Ikuto left but I must _

_get over it and move on with my life. Goodbye Ikuto..have a nice life _I think as I walk away with Tadase to get some lunch.

_**But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone**_

_**You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again**_

_**Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone**_

* * *

**Me:Yeah it was short and it sucked but I'm not good at slight Tadamu's**

**Ikuto:I hated it! I would never leave Amu!**

**Me:You r gonna in the manga!**

**Ikuto:But that's peach-pits fault!!**

**Me:Whatever! Oh I forgot to do this in the beginning but thanks to all who reviewed!!**

**Utau: Thanks Smallvillegirl2,Lunarain137,and Innocence and Instint for reviewing! Also thanks Animehalf **

**for the fav story!!**

**Ikuto:*Upset* Stupid Tadamu**

**Me:Don't worry Ikuto I'll do a sweet Amuto next time**

**Ikuto:Really?**

**Me:Maybe *Leaves to go eat***

**Ikuto:YES!Wait! What do u mean Maybe?**

***Silence***

**Ikuto:Yuki?**

***More silence***

**Ikuto:Yuki?**

***So slient you can hear heartbeats***

**Ikuto:YUKI!! COME BACK! *runs after me* What do u mean by Maybe?**

**Utau:Please Reply and Review for Yuki-chan! It means a lot to her! I mean it only takes like a few seconds! Please click to button and u get a cookie!**


	5. Angel to you Devil to me

**Me:I'm back..with a new chapter**

**Me:Thanks to all who reviewed! Thanks JellybeanHeiress,Lunarain137,Smallvillegirl2,AnimeLovaXD,Innocence and Instinct,xheyxhaleyx and Blue-cat-94 for reviewing! Also thanks PinkxBlue for the fav story! **

**Ikuto:Yes finally now I can have an Amuto**

**Me:....hehe about that..it's a Kutau**

**Kukai:YES**

**Ikuto:I'm going to kill you kid**

**Kukai:Crap....**

**Me:I've been obsessed with it ever since episode 93...so I need to get it out of my system...**

**Ikuto:Damn it! No fair! **

**Kukai:Sorry Ikuto....**

**Ikuto:Shut it,I'm still going to kill you**

**Utau:No your not *Flames***

**Ikuto:Okay nvm**

**Utau:*Smirk* That's what I thought**

**Me:Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Smallvillegirl2! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!**

**Ikuto:Forgot to update yesterday didn't you *smirk***

**Me:Pft no-**

***Ikuto still smirking***

**Me:-Ok yes I forgot happy now**

**Ikuto:No..it's not Amuto**

**Me:I'll try to make it Amuto next time....but I was planning to do Rimahiko..**

**Ikuto: *Sulks***

**Me:Kukai can you do the honors?**

**Kukai:Sure Hotori-san! Disclaimer:-**

**Me:Hotori-san???**

**Kukai:Crap..I forgot you where here**

**Me:What is that supposed to mean???**

**Kukai:Opps I think I hear Utau calling me**

**Me:Oh no you don't *grabs Kukai***

**Me:What the hell did you mean by Hotori-san?**

**Kukai:...hehe well me and Yaya have been joking around bout you and Tadase behind your back..hehe surprise**

**Me: *drops Kukai*......................................... **

**Kukai:Hoto-I mean Yuki-chan are you ok?**

**Me:...........................................**

**Ikuto:Nice Kukai you killed her**

**Me:.......................................................**

**Utau:Disclaimer:Yuki doesn't own Shugo Chara or The Click 5**

**

* * *

**

Kukai's Pov

I was walking home from Yaya's house when I saw a blond haired girl with pig tails look my way. She was smiling at me,and then she waved. I waved back,and then she started running towards me with her arms out. I opened my arms for her to run in,but she ran right past me into a

blue haired man behind me. I feel like an idiot..I decided no to embarrass my self any farther and walk away but instead I walk right into the girl I was just staring at. "Hey watch where your going punk" she yells as she turns around and says sweetly "Come on Ikuto,lets go." They walk

past me as the girl glares and the boy gives me a sorry about that look. This girl was defiantly a keeper I think before walking off. The next day at school I hear there is going to be new kids. The teacher then calls them in and I'm surprised to see the girl and boy I bumped into yesterday.

I was so shocked but then happy when the teacher told the girl to have a seat next to me I then decided to talk to her. "Hi I'm Kukai and you are?" I ask. "None of your god damn business Kukai" she whispers angry then turns away. Oh yeah she is defiantly a keeper. "She digs me" I

whisper over to my best friend Tadase. Unfortunately she heard what I said to Tadase and she shouts angrily "I do not dig you." The bell then rang and she got out of her seat and ran to Ikuto glaring at me along the way. In gym class I saw the blond girl again. During are warm up laps

I ran up to her and say "Look I'm sorry about early how bout we start over,Hi I'm Kukai." "If I tell you my name will you leave me alone" she says. "No promises" I say chuckling. "My name's Utau,now go away" she says before sprinting off. Utau what a beautiful name I think. I then look

at Utau to see her running her pigtails flowing in the wind. "Wow she's hot" I say out loud by accident. "Who's hot?" asks Nagihiko as he runs up. "No one" I say as I start running again. "Oh come on Kukai,who is it?" Nagihiko asks. "It's probably that new girl" says Tadase who heard

our conversation. "Look it's no one" I say before running off. After P.E we had math class. The new girl Utau got every question correct, cool not only is she hot but she's smart I think. After class Ikuto the guy with Utau comes up to me. "What to you want?" I ask. "Yo I'm Ikuto" he says

putting his hand out. "Yeah I know,I'm Kukai" I say shaking his hand. "I saw you looking at Utau and I think you should ask her out" Ikuto says to me. "I don't know,I think she hates me" I say. "Oh don't worry Utau's like that to every one" Ikuto says. "Oh ok I'll think about it" I say. Utau

then walks up and glares at me before asking "What are you doing here Ramon boy?" "Ramon boy?" I ask confused. "Yeah I saw you eating Ramon for lunch,got a problem with that" Utau asks glaring. "No" I say. "I was just talking to him Utau calm down" Ikuto says speaking up. "Okay

Ikuto anything for you" says Utau ceasing her glare and smiling up at Ikuto. "See you later Kukai" Ikuto says before walking off with Utau. "Yeah like that to everyone my ass" Kukai mumbles before walking off.

_When I saw her she looked my way  
And I knew that I was over my head  
Ruby lips on a smile so sweet  
With a rude attitude that could knock me dead_

_(suddenly)  
I heard a voice when she called my name  
(suddenly)  
I knew my life was gonna change_

_Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me_

* * *

The next day I'm planning on ways to ask Utau out without her punching me in the face. I was in the middle of planning when I was interrupted by Tadase and Nagihiko. "What you doing Kukai?" Nagihiko asks. "Nothing" I say. "Don't lie to us Kukai we know your doing something" says

Tadase. "Ok I'm planning on asking Utau out" I say. "Who?" Nagihiko asks. "The new girl with the blond hair" answers Tadase. "Oh you lucky dog" Nagihiko says winking. "We'll just leave you then Kukai" says Nagihiko grabbing Tadase and walking off. I don't feel lucky,she hates me I

think. During lunch I go up to Utau planning on asking her out. I feel my heart pumping like crazy,I must be nervous I think. "Hey Utau" I say. "Yo Ramon boy" Utau says. "So I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" I ask rubbing the back of my head nervously. Her semi glare

seems to soften up but then hardens again. "No way,who would ever go out with you" Utau says before walking off proudly. I feel crushed,I then leave the cafeteria with whatever pride I have left. I then hear someone shouting my name. I turn to see Ikuto,"Yo I saw what happened in

the cafeteria" says Ikuto with a sorry man look on his face. "Yeah so what" I say annoyed. "Well Utau likes to play hard to get,so I was wondering if you'd like to come to our beach party,Utau will be there and you can try again" says Ikuto. "Sure" I say. "Okay see you there" says Ikuto

walking off. "Yes I'm back in the game" I whisper. After school I see Utau all over Ikuto,I look there way and give her a small smile. She just glares at me then goes back to fawning Ikuto. Yeah she really likes me I think before walking off.

_All my friends say you lucky guy  
Everyone wants to stand in your place  
And so I give it another try  
I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take_

_(suddenly)  
I feel the blood pumpin' round my brain  
(suddenly)  
I grab my bat and I'm back in the game_

_Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me_

* * *

Today was Friday..the day of the beach party I was invited to. I had no idea what I was going to say to Utau. I arrived at the beach party to see Ikuto flirting with a girl with pink hair,Nagihiko talking to a short girl with curly blond hair and Yaya and Tadase talking. I then go outside to see

Utau,looking hotter then ever in a purple and green bikini,her hair glistening in the sun water running down her body. She was talking to some of her friends on the sand. A few hours later and I've still haven't talked to Utau. Everyone else was having a water fight and Utau was sitting

on a towl sun bathing. "Hey Utau" I say sitting down by her. "What now Ramon boy?" she asks annoyed. "What I can't just talk to you" I say innocently. "No" she says. "Ok I'll leave but first" I say but then I pull out a water gun and start shooting her with water. "Oh you're going to

regret doing that Ramon boy" she says as she grabs a water gun near her and starts chasing me. We where chasing eachother and shooting eachother with water when Utau tripped over a bucket and was about to hit the ground. I tried to catch her but I ended up falling under her.

Her face was looking down at me,the ends of her hair was tickling my face. I wish we could stay here forever I think. We keep looking into each others eyes,blushing when Amu who was running tripped and landed on top of Utau making our lips touch. My prayers have been answered I

think. Utau's face then gets redder,she then pushes Amu off and gets up. She stomps off angerly blushig and crossing her arms. I then look around to see Ikuto and Nagihiko smirking like they planned the whole thing. But I don't really care,I just kept thinking about that kiss.

_I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to say  
Cause no one knows that she puts me through anyway  
I'm awake in disaster  
I can't seem to get past her  
I try and I try but I can't get away_

_That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me  
It's not easy to see_

* * *

On Monday,Utau has been ignoring me all day. She must hate me more now I think. Nagihiko then comes up to me and says "Dude you are so lucky,you made out with the new girl." "I didn't make out with her,we accidentally kissed" I say blushing. "I don't see the difference" says

Nagihiko walking off. I then saw Utau in gym,she looked hot playing soccer. "Dude I totally wish I was you" says Tadase during gym. "Yeah like you want a girl you're totally in love with hate you" I say. "What" says Tadase smiling. "Nothing" I deny instantly. "You love her" says Tadase

smiling even harder now. "No I don't" I say blushing. "Yes you do admit it" says Tadase. "No I don't" I keep denying. "Yes you do,you love her" he says in a sing song voice. "No" I say. "You love her,you love her,you love-"Tadase keeps saying but I cut him off "FINE I LOVE HER HAPPY

NOW" I says screaming. I then look around to see the entire gym class staring at us. "Yep" says Tadase smiling. I look around to see Nagihiko and Ikuto smirking like they knew who I was talking about. I then look to see Utau's reaction,I was afraid of what I would see but then surprised

when she looked sadden like she was about to cry. After school Ikuto comes up to me smirking. "So I heard what you said in gym" says Ikuto. "Yeah lets just forget it" I say walking off. "Why if you love Utau,go for it" Ikuto says. "Why would you want me to go after her if she loves you" I

say. "Wait you think-" says Ikuto but he can't even finish his sentence because he starts laughing. "Dude Utau's my sister" Ikuto says still chuckling. "Your sister?" I say confused. "Yep,well good luck man" says Ikuto walking off. I then walk out the school gates to see Utau smiling at me

blowing me an air kiss. Maybe I may have a chance after all. But as soon as Ikuto comes,she starts glaring at me again. Or not...

_Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see_

_Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me_

* * *

**Me:..............................**

**Ikuto:She's still not talking**

**Kukai:I'm sorry Yuki,I promise me and Yaya will never make fun of you being married to Tadase again**

**Me:...........Promise?**

**Kukai:Yes I promise**

**Ikuto: But I didn't promise..so I can still make fun of you *smirk***

**Me:Do that and no more Amuto *smirk* ever**

**Ikuto:Damn you..why do u always win?**

**Me:Cuz I'm awsome  
**

**Me: Hope you like this Kutau! Please Rate and Reveiw! Reviews make my world go round!**


	6. Beggin' on your knees

**Me: I am back...**

**Everyone: YEAH AFTER TWO YEARS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!**

**Me:...well to be honest..I lost interest in Shugo Chara and fanfiction **

**Everyone: :O OMG!**

**Me: And whenever I tried to write a new chapter the family computer would crash..but now I have my own laptop to type and now that its summer I can write again :)**

**Utau: Making excuses you baka**

**Me: No...but I do hope my readers are still there and enjoy these seven chapters I will be posting to make up for my long absence. I will also post one chapter for my two other stories. **

**Utau: So whats the song?**

**Me: Beggin on your knees by Victoria Justice and it will be anti-tadamu to make up for the last chapter being slightly tadamu..I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that**

**Ikuto: Finally..no more tadamu**

**Me: Well..only if you behave *evil smile***

**Tadase: So is Amu begging on her knees for me? **

**Me:...More like the other way around..anyone enjoy this chapter and the next 6! Now my favorite chara will do the disclaimer!**

**Kieski: Yu-**

**Me:NOT you...Yoru! :)**

**Yoru: Yay nya. Yuki does not own Shugo Chara nya or any song she uses in the chapter nya!**

**Me: If I did Yoru and Miki would be together right now ;)**

**Yoru & Miki: *blush***

**Me: Btw Tadase lovers do not be offended if Tadase looks like the bad guy its just fits with the song..I personal have nothing against Tadase just Tadamu :P**

**Tadase: Really?**

**Me:Yep I want you to find love..just not with Amu :) Now on with the story **

* * *

One hot afternoon, Amu was just sitting in her room bored as ever. "Uhh I'm soo bored" groaned Amu into her pillow. "Why don't you hang out with

Tadase desu?" Su asked. "Tadase said he was busy today remember.." replies Miki. "Maybe you can invite the guardian's and Utau to the new

amusement park that opened yesterday" Ran suggests. "Great idea Ran!" shouts Amu running off to go invite her friends to the new amusement park.

Everyone agreed they would meet up with Amu at one. So Amu was talking to Miki deciding which outfit she should wear. She finally decided with a white

crop top with a stripped white and black tie with pink buttons on the shirt and black shorts with her signature x's in her hair. "I'm finally ready." declares

Amu before running downstairs and out the door. She was early and was waiting outside the park for the others when she starting daydreaming. "O

Amu-chan what are you thinking about?" asked Ran. "Probably about Tadase desu" giggles Su. "Either Tadase or Ikuto" mutters Miki. "Shut-up" yell Amu

her face red as a cherry. "I was just thinking about the day me and Tadase started dating" says Amu still red in the face. "Oh I remember that day it was

soo romantic" says Ran.

_Flashback_

_Amu was sitting on a bench outside the royal garden waiting for Tadase to show up. It was the day after Ikuto had left to go search for his father and Amu was _

_upset but a little happy that Tadase asked her to meet him. "Amu-chan sorry to keep you waiting" says Tadase running over. "Oh I wasn't waiting long Tadase-_

_kun" says Amu blushing. "So why did you want me to meet you here?" asks Amu. "I know I have been saying this often but I love you Amu-chan" says Tadase. _

_Amu was now blushing really hard that her whole face was red. "oh thank you" says Amu still blushing while her charas were squealing with laughter and _

_hapiness. "That's not all Amu, I want you to officially be my girlfriend. What do you say?" asks Tadase. "Oh Tadase-kun...S-s-Sure" says Amu looking at her _

_feet. "Ok Bye Amu-chan" says Tadase kissing her on the cheek before walking off._

Amu was too busy thinking about how Tadase asked her out that she didn't notice that everyone arrived. "Thinking about me" a smooth voice said in

Amu's ear. Amu jumped up in surprise right into the man's arms. "Oh I like this position Amu" purred Ikuto. "I-I-Ikuto!" shouted Amu in surprise. "Happy

to see me Amu" asks Ikuto pulling Amu closer to him. "You w-wish you perverted cat now put me down" Amu shouts. "Ok" says Ikuto literally putting Amu

down by dropping her. Amu landed on her butt with a bang. "Ow that hurt you jerk" says Amu crossing her arms. "Want me to kiss it and make it better"

says Ikuto bringing his face closer to Amu's. "N-no you pervert" says Amu blushing and standing up. "Hello the rest of us are still here you know" shouts

Kukai. "R-right lets go" says Amu still blushing. Ikuto follows Amu and the rest lag behind. In the amusement park the group of friends decided to split up

into small groups. Ikuto and Amu in one group, Kukai and Utau, Rima and Nagihiko and Yaya with Kairi. Everyone was having so much fun riding rides and

playing games. Around four they decided to all meet up to go eat an early dinner. Everyone was there except Amu and Ikuto who were taking a

bathroom break. While waiting for Amu and Ikuto the group decided to go play a shooting game. When they walked over to the booth they saw

something that shocked them...

_You had it all  
The day you told me  
Told me you want me  
I had it all  
But let you fool me  
Fool me completely  
yeah, I was so stupid  
To give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me  
Exposed your true intention_

Tadase with another girl. They looked pretty cozy and were laughing with each other. "What are you guys staring at?" asks Amu. "Oh just Tadase and-"

says Kukai about to reply in till he sees it was Amu who asked. "AMU!" shouts Kukai scared. "Don't look behind me" shouts Kukai flailing his arms. Utau

just slaps him in the head for being an idiot. Amu looks to see Tadase with the other girl. "Maybe there related?" says Amu hopefully. But that theory was

quickly disproved when she kissed him on the lips. Amu was crushed and ran off in the opposite direction not knowing she was being followed.

_And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me?  
And mess with her!  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

Amu was sitting on the beach **(It is a amusement park by the beach) **crying. When she feels someone sit next to her. She looks up to see Ikuto. "Hey"

mumbles Amu wiping her eyes. "Hey" replies Ikuto. "I'm so pathetic thinking Tadase actually loved me" says Amu about to cry again. "Your not pathetic

Amu, if anyone is pathetic its Tadase for cheating on a beautiful, smart and fun girl like you" says Ikuto. "Really?" says Amu who stopped crying. "Yeah I

mean he was pretty stupid to do that-" but Ikuto was cut off. "No do you really mean I'm beautiful and fun" says Amu blushing. "Yea I've always thought

that and Tadase isn't worth your time. If I was you I would march over to him and give him a piece of my mind" says Ikuto. "Your right Ikuto thanks" says

Amu getting up. She starts to run off but then turns around and hugs Ikuto. "You're a good friend Ikuto" says Amu and then she kisses him on the cheek. _  
_

_So watch your back  
'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you  
I set the trap and when I'm done  
then You'll know what I've been through  
so Oh, mister player do you feel like the man now  
and I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out_

Amu then marchs back to the booth where she saw Tadase and that one girl. She sees them hugging and it only adds to the rage and saddness she is

feeling. She stomps over to them and slaps Tadase across the face. "Ow what was that for-Amu?" says Tadase confused and busted. He pushes the

other girl off of him and says "Amu it isn't what it looks like!" "Save it, we're through." says Amu. "Um who are you?" asks the other girl confused. "I'm

Amu, Tadase's EX- girlfriend" says Amu angrily. "You had a girlfriend?" says the other girl shocked and upset. She walks over and stands next to Amu

with her arms crossed glaring at Tadase. "Baby I can explain, I was going to end it with her I've always loved you!" says Tadase. "Who are you talking to

Tadase?" asks Amu still upset. "I'm talking to Yuki, its always been Yuki even when I was with Amu. Amu never compared to you Yuki." says Tadase

pleading for Yuki to take him back. Amu felt tears in her eyes when Tadase said those words and Ikuto looked like he was about to punch Tadase in the

face. "No Tadase no one cheats on me" says Yuki before storming off. Tadase then turns back to Amu. "So Amu no hard feeling right? We can still go out

right?" says Tadase. "I can't believe you just said that" yells Utau. Ikuto then raised his fist to punch Tadase when Amu stopped him. Ikuto had a

confused look on his face. "Let me do it" says Amu angrily before punching Tadase in the nose..hard. "Good-bye Tadase I hope you know what you're

missing" says Amu walking off. The others following closely behind.

_and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me?  
And mess with her!  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

It had been five years since Tadase had cheated on Amu and she's moved on happier then ever. She hopes that Tadase never finds love or happiness.

She knows that it sounds bitter but her friends agreed with her. Today was a fancy dinner party hosted by Easter the place Amu and Ikuto worked at

and all her friends were there celebrating. Amu and Ikuto just finished slow dancing when Amu bumped into someone with blonde hair. "Oh I'm sorry-"

but Amu stopped her apology when she saw the person she just bumped into. "Amu-chan I am so happy to see you" says Tadase bowing. "I can't say

the same Tadase- I mean Hotori-kun" says Amu frowning. "Amu what's taking so long" says Ikuto walking up to Amu smiling in till he see's Tadase. "Amu

why are you associating with garbage" says Ikuto with a smirk. "Me and Amu are having a private conversation Ikuto do you mind" says Tadase glaring.

"Yes I do-" says Ikuto but was interrupted by Amu. "Wait Ikuto I want to hear what this leech has to say" says Amu.

_I know I'm being bitter  
But I'm drive you under  
Cause you just don't,  
Don't deserve a "happy ever after"  
but what you did to me  
After you told me  
You never felt that way  
it was only just a game_

_You had it all_

_and one day!_

"Amu-chan I am very sorry I cheated on you all those years and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." says Tadase. "No" says Amu about to

walk away when Tadase does something shocking. He starts begging on his knees. "Please Amu-chan I love you and I never stopped loving you I was a

fool to cheat on you and I want you back. Marry me and we can start a new life together" says Tadase still on his knees. "Well maybe you should have

thought before cheating on me because you just lost the best thing in your life..I'm engaged Tadase..to a man that is ten times no ten million times

better then you" says Amu. "Who?" says Tadase glaring. "Me" says Ikuto smirking "and I would appreciate it if you would stop begging for my finace to

go back to trash like you" says Ikuto putting his arm around Amu. Tadase then stands up and grabs Amu's arm. "Don't leave me Amu-chan I love you"

says Tadase. "Well I don't love you" says Amu slapping his hand off her arm. "And from now on you refer to me as Hinamori-san" says Amu walking off.

"Or Tsukiyomi-san once she marries me" says Ikuto smirking at Tadase. Ikuto then grabs Amu's hand and walks off to the dance floor. Tadase then falls

down on his knees before groaning at the stupid mistake he made a long time ago. He takes one last look at the happy couple on the dance floor before

crawling away to his sad lonely life.

_and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me?  
And mess with her!  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
yeah, One day you'll begging on your knees for me _

* * *

**Me: And there you have it! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Ikuto: I did Amu is my finace *smirk***

**Amu: A-AM NOT! *blushing***

**Tadase: I would never cheat on Amu-chan I love her**

**Amu: Really? *Slight blush***

**Ikuto: grr * hiss* **

**Me: Please Rate and Review! And I will give you Kukai! ;)**

**Utau: Hey Kukai is mine! **

**Me: Really now.. *smirk***

**Utau: *blush***

**Me: Anywhere when you review tell me which one of these six choices do you want the next chapter to be. **

**Rimahiko – Disgusting by Ke$ha**

**Amuto- Best Friends Brother by Victoria Justice**

**Yairi- Butterfly by Smile DK **

**Kutau- One of the boys by Katy Perry **

**All implied pairings listed above- Last Friday Night by Katy Perry**

**Miru kieski and yoru singing - I just wanna be king**


	7. Disgusting

**Yuki-This chapter is going to be a Rimahiko..my first Rimahiko ever! The song is Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove **

**Rima-I don't like purple-head *blush* **

**Yuki-...ok whatever you say Rima. Nagi please do the disclaimer ;)**

**Nagihiko- Yuki-chan does not own Shugo-Chara or the song she uses**

**Rima- *glares* **

_My heart booms  
At the speed of light  
But the exit sign's  
Always on my mind  
Always in my sight  
I can say that I  
Really want to stay  
But the devil inside  
Always wins the fight __Always gets his way_

_Things were a lot less complicated when I wasn't in love with Fujisaki Nagihiko...stupid cross-dresser making me fall in love with him..._ Rima was thinking while walking to school.

Rima was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Nagihiko was right in front of her. She crashed right into him causing both of them to topple over. Their foreheads banged together,and when Rima tried to get off of him someone who was running in the halls crashed into her making her fall back onto Nagihiko.

But that wasn't the worst thing..their lips met and everyone in the hallway saw. People started taking pictures and squealing. Rima then quickly got off of him blushing.

She then fast walked to her next class thinking of ways on how she's going to avoid Nagihiko. While walking away she touched her lips. _My first kiss.._Rima thinks with a small smile on her face.

_Jump out the window  
Gotta get out on the highway  
When things are getting too attached  
I need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is  
Nothing more that I hate  
Baby, there's something that I gotta say_

**xXxXx **

_It's disgusting how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
But I just wanna touch your face  
It's disgusting  
It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_

School was now over and Rima was heading over to the royal garden. She was the first one their,while waiting for the other guardians..her thoughts drifted over to Nagihiko.

Rima was so busy thinking she didn't notice the others enter the royal garden.

"Hey Rima-chii!" yells Yaya in Rima's ear startling her so much that she tipped her chair backwards starting to fall out of it.

Before she hit the ground,she felt a pair of arms wrap around her preventing her from hitting the floor. She was almost afraid to see who caught her..and if life could be cruel it would be the one person she didn't want catching her.

She looked up and saw it was Nagihiko whose arms were around her. She started to blush at the contact.

"Oh so the picture was true Rima, you are together with Nagihiko?" says Amu who just walked into the royal garden looking at the scene before her.

To a passing bystander it looked like Nagihiko just dipped Rima and was leaning in for a kiss.

"No" says Rima bluntly standing up straight and shoving Nagihiko's hands away. "Who would date that purple-head" says Rima.

"Purple-head?" says Nagihiko with a sweat-drop.

"There are so many pictures and sayings of Rima-chi and Nagi" says Yaya cheerfully.

"What kind of pictures and sayings?" Rima asks a deadly aura around her.

"Uh nothing" says Yaya kind of scared.

"Yaya-" says Rima in a threatening tone.

"Ah Rima-chi is scary" says Yaya hiding and handing Rima a bunch of pictures. One of was the one with the accidental kiss and under it said Mashiro Rima? Or Fujisaki Rima?

Rima growled at the pictures before ripping them up..but not before sneaking one of them in her pocket.

**XxxXx**

_My mind blinks  
Like a traffic light  
It's green and red  
And stop and go  
Changing all the time  
And it makes me scared  
That I haven't left  
And I'm still right here  
More, more, more or less_

The guardians meeting was over and everyone had left. Amu left with a certain black cat on her tail. Yaya got a ride with Kukai who was with Sanjo-san, Utau and Kairi. Tadase who planned to walk Amu home got a ride instead so that just left Rima with the 'cross-dresser.'

Rima then got a call from her mother saying she was stuck at work and wouldn't be there for another hour and to ask her father for a ride. Rima's father said he was busy and couldn't make it.

"It looks like I'm walking home" says Rima looking up at the sky to see the sun went down.

"Here let me walk you home" says Nagihiko. " No thanks purple-head I can walk myself" says Rima starting to walk.

"Nonsense I don't want you to get hurt" says Nagihiko flashing her a smile. Rima couldn't resist his smile no matter how hard she pretended to hate him.

"Fine you can come, but that doesn't mean I like you" says Rima pouting. _No I don't like you...I love you...damn you Nagihiko..I should hate you...you..friend stealer,purple-headed cross-dresser...that I love..._ thinks Rima.

"Wouldn't dream of it" says Nagihiko with a smile.

They finally get to Rima's door. "So I'll see you tomorrow Rima" says Nagihiko. "Well duh" replies Rima and then Nagihiko then does something that surprises both of them..he hugs her. The hug it then cut off by the door flying open.

"Rima where have you been! When I called your father and he said he didn't pick you up and when you weren't home I thought you got kidnapped again" Rima's mother shouts hugging her tightly. She then finally notices Nagihiko at the door.

"Who are you?" Rima's mom asks. "Oh I'm a friend of Rima's I was just walking her home to make sure she got home safely" answers Nagihiko.

"Oh well thank you, its nice to know that Rima has such nice friends" says Rima's mother.

"And what a beautiful friend too, you have such long lovely hair dear" she says thinking Nagihiko's a girl. Rima then laughs at her mom's mistake.

"Mom he's a boy" says Rima still laughing. "Oh I'm sorry" says Rima's mom blushing. "No, no I get that a lot" says Nagihiko with a sweat-drop behind his head.

"See you tomorrow Rima" Nagihiko says with a wink before leaving.

_Jump out in traffic  
Yeah, I gotta go my own way  
My heart is slipping, too intense  
I need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is  
Nothing more that I hate  
Baby, there's something that I gotta say_**  
**

**xXxXx **

_It's disgusting how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
But I just wanna touch your face  
It's disgusting  
It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_

_Chapter by chapter  
I'm falling faster and faster  
Becoming manic, the magic  
It's so romantic, I panic oh  
Hit the eject button but  
It must be stuck, something's up  
I'm drifting out  
Right over the brink, baby_**  
**

It was one of those days..a day where Rima's parents were fighting. They were very loud and then started to take out there yelling on Rima.

"If you where never born,we would be happy" yells Rima's father out of anger not really meaning what he said. He then saw the tears in Rima's eyes and immediately regreted what he said.

"Oh Rima-I didn't" Rima's dad starts to say but it was too late Rima ran out the door.

Tears started to fall out of her eyes as she ran. When she finally stopped running she realized she was lost. She then sat down on a bench and let the tears fall.

"Rima?" says a voice. Rima turns around to see the last person she wants to see. "Rima what are you doing here?" says Nagihiko in a worried voice as he takes a seat next to her.

"None of your damn business" says Rima her voice still shaky. "Rima...I care about you, you can trust me, just tell me whats wrong" says Nagihiko putting his arm around Rima.

Rima then goes off. "How can anyone trust you! You lie to your so called best friend about your true identity..How can I trust anything you say!Why would you care that my parents are fighting" says Rima angrily.

"Oh so its your parents again" says Nagihiko. "Damn you" says Rima putting up a wall around her so her true emotions won't get out.

"It's okay to let your true feelings show once in a while Rima..I won't tell anyone if you do" says Nagihiko. Then Rima, did what he said she let it out. She let all the tears out she had been saving up all these years.

She told Nagihiko everything. "I'm sure he didn't mean it Rima, I'm sure they're worried sick about you now" says Nagihiko patting Rima's back. He was hugging her as she cried. "Now let me take you home" says Nagihiko with a smile.

"Ok..on one condition" says Rima with a blank face. "What?" Nagihiko asks worriedly. "You treat me to a parfait" says Rima with a smile.

"I'd love too" says Nagihiko smiling back. They started walking away from the park when Rima stopped him. "Is something wrong?" Nagihiko asks. "No I just forgot something..wait right here" says Rima running back to the bench a safe distance away from Nagihiko so he couldn't hear her.

Rima took a deep breath and shouted "I LOVE NAGIHIKO" for all the world to hear..well except Nagihiko of course. She then started to walk back to where Nagihiko was waiting.

"Ok let's go" says Rima. They were walking and Nagihiko suddenly grabbed her hand..and she let him. _Yea I love Nagihiko..and it's disgusting..._Rima thinks a small smile forming on her face.

_It's disgusting how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
But I just wanna touch your face  
It's disgusting  
It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting  
_

**Yuki- Yay I hope you like my Rimahiko! **

**Nagihiko/Rima- *blush***

**Yuki-Could one of you love birds sign us off ;)**

**Nagihiko/Rima- *blush* Please R&R**

**Yuki-If you review you get...a picture of Ikuto harassing Amu! Or for us Amuto fans a really cute Amuto moment ;)**

**A special thanks for those who reviewed last chapter! **

**Thanks LOVEandLOLs & xXx The Joker of a Writer xXx **

_**Next chapter: Amuto: song is Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne**_


End file.
